User talk:Silverstars2015
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nightflower page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:11, June 3, 2013 (UTC) HI! :D Have you ever randomly started listening to songs from Les Mis? I am doing that right now. XD Swift fire999 (talk) 04:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) And now Phantom of the Opera. I need to get my insanity back. Swift fire999 (talk) 04:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! :P I was bored, so, yeah. Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) You're in band? What do you play? Echoleaf44 (talk) 06:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Me too! Have you seen bass clarinets? THEY ARE SO AWESOME! Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! I can play them too :P Echoleaf44 (talk) 07:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) They aren't too hard to play..... Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Nice! Echoleaf44 (talk) 21:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) JACK AND DAXTER FOR THE WIN!!!! Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 21:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I have number 1 and 2 on PS2 :D It's fantastic! Have you ever played Ratchet and Clank? Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ratchet and Clank is good as well :P Try it sometime (if you can) 'Jack 2 Regenade' is my favourite (I haven't played 3 or X..) I especially like the hoverboard Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 11:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) CHAT! CHAT! CHAT! CHAT!Dawnblaze07 (talk) 20:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hii I found the Instagram you put on my talk page.. I didn't think you'd give me your personal one, that's why I asked for a non personal one haha ;p you don't gotta make another account if you don't want to, ill follow yours from my personal ^_^ ~Cinny~ (talk) It wasn't bad at all! I got like three compliments on my Doctor Who T shirt! :D ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 19:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hehehehehe yes :") Ansel Elgort (talk) hai Ansel Elgort (talk) trolololololololol AUGUSTUS LOVES YOU Hey Nighty! Just for the record, braces don't really affect clarinet playing :D I have braces and I can still play at the same level. It's trumpet and braces you have to watch out for! XD ~Echo (talk) 11:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Nighty, can we please try to meet up on chat? I need you to help me with something. Dawnfrost (talk) 05:08, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I went to that party today I was telling you about before! :) Dawnfrost (talk) 10:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) It was really fun, we all just mucked around together at her place and had a good time. Dawnfrost (talk) 01:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Would Mulan count as a princess? She was never born one, and never got married to royalty. ~Ivypaw (talk) 01:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Somewhat urgent If you're on right now please go on DSS ~Swift Hey, Nighty? Chat? I had a bad day today and it'd be nice to talk to you. I'm sorta trying to summon you to come on chat. XD ~Welcome to Waffalia. Magic Bananas. Swiftfire, out~ (talk) 22:37, January 23, 2014 (UTC) If you see this... Hey, nobody really goes here anymore :P It's been pretty abandoned, and we've moved here these days. Soo, if you see this, hope to see you there! --Wollow